five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Exceeds
Biology Are a species of sentient Cat like beings. They like Wizards have the ability to use magic, however their magic reserves is quite low in compression. They have the ability sprout wings which is called Aera from their backs giving them the ability to fly. Despite the small size they actually quite physically strong as with evidence Happy who was able to lift his friend Natsu Dragneel and fly around with ease. At least one member of their species, Pantherlily has the ability to change from his small size to his battle form which about size that can tower over some full grown adults. However this might be rare in their species. At least two members Carla and her mother Queen Shagotte have the ability to see into the future which is called Precognition however whether others of the species can do this or only members of the royal family can is unknown. Exceeds lay eggs which about as large as themselves and can speak almost right after hatching. Exceeds appear to mature faster than humans as examples Happy and Carla are around 6 years old but have mentality of humans in their teens. Culture Exceeds and generally friendly to other races. However this was not always the case. Back in their original world Edolas. The Exceeds used to see themselves as divine rulers of the humans, guiding them according to the will of their queen, before they found out how weak they really were. The Humans of the world held in high regard. This was due to being the only beings in the world that had Magic inside their bodies. This was all ruse though to protect themselves from Humans who often picked on them and wanted use them for their Magic. After being sent to Wizard World/Earthland they opened up and are preassembly on good terms with Humans of this world. Exceeds mature a lot quicker than Humans as Carla is only 7 years old yet acts older than it. According to Pantherlily Exceeds have a different comparison on time. When the Fairy Tail was frozen n time for seven years. Lily said that it quite short amount of time for an Exceed. Strengths They are not as strong compared to they other such the Arrancar or Fishmen. But this mostly due their small size and week structure. However they appear to be remarkably fast flyers rivaling speeds that equal or surpass a Humans/Soul Reapers. They are also able to carry fully grown beings with little difficulty. Some members of their race have exhibited some fighting prowess and the change their size such Pantherlily. Some other also have the ability to see and tell the future. Example being Shagotte and Carla. Weaknesses Because of their small size they have very little strength compare other races. They also have little amount of Magic Power and it gets used up more quickly then others. This lead the race eventually lie about there leader being a divine being in order to protect themselves from other races. List of Members Then Entire race currently reside in the Wizard World but not originate from it. *Belletokia(Born in Edolas) *Carla(Born in Earthland) *Clap(Born in Edolas) *Frosch(Born in Earthland) *Gogotora(Born in Edolas) *Happy(Born in Earthland) *Kurubushi(Born in Edolas) *Lucky(Born in Edolas) *Lector(Born in Earthland) *Marl(Born in Edolas) *Martam(Born in Edolas) *Mejerr(Born in Edolas) *Monmo(Born in Edolas) *Muganto(Born in Edolas) *Mysdroy(Born in Edolas) *Nadi(Born in Edolas) *Nichiya(Born in Edolas) *Nike(Born in Earthland) *Pantherlily(Born in Edolas) *Salberay(Born in Edolas) *Samuel(Born in Earthland) *Shagotte(Born in Edolas) Trivia Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Races Category:Exceed